Baby Intelligence
Baby Intelligence is the main protagonist of The Super Babies. After his parents abandoned him, he became a superhero and led what would become the S.M.S.B. At age 6 he became Master Intelligence, respectively. He continued leading the organization until his dying day. Biography Early Life Peter Hecks was born on June 10, 2019 to Rotta and Greg Hecks in the New York City Hospital. His parents were mean but cautious throughout his first week alive as he learned to stand and speak at an incredibly young age. Unbeknownst to him, Rotta was plotting a way to get rid of him. Abandonment Peter was finally abandoned. He was asked by NASA’s leading offcials to attend a space mission. Rotta left the station with Greg before he could return to Earth, after declaring he was not welcome in their home. Just then, a UFO showed up. Attempting to intervene, Peter fought back and blew up the UFO by deploying a missile. Asonauts and police by saving their ship from the UFO in a heated battle. He underwent vigorous training for a month before being turned loose on the NoHeads. He used both his sword and telekinesis to defeat their robot, soon to be confronted by its maker, Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. First Confrontation Peter disposed of the robot quickly, only to be confronted by Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead opened with use of lightning. His disgust soon turned to delight as he realized his wish to fight Rotta’s son had come true. Peter quickly fought back with a telekinetic push that sent the NoHead across the balcony. As NoHead tried to flee, Peter jumped in front of him and pulled out his sword. NoHead then drew his sword and the duel began. The duel moved into an apartment building, where the two mutants engaged in a sword duel on the rooftop. The two fought, with Peter managing to gain the upper hand, but barely. The fight tore apart most of the junkyard as Peter was trying to crush the villain by pushing random objects at him. The police-trained mutant and the NoHead counterpoised. As Peter continued his telekinetic assault, NoHead managed to catch a dumpster and flung it back at Peter, who leaped out of it’s path. NoHead was on him quickly, firing a torrent of lightning at Peter. The attack tore Peter’s sword from his hand, and the shorter baby was forced to use a hidden gadget to withstand NoHead’s lightning. NoHead’s power was so great however, that Peter began to falter. Peter resisted NoHead’s might, and attempted to redirect his lightning back at him. As the two duelists each attempted to overpower the other, the energy between the two suddenly exploded. The blast hurled them apart, ending the battle. Both Masters were able to grasp the edge of nearby buildings, with Peter barely managing to right himself and achieve the high ground. NoHead, however, was unable to maintain his grasp, and fell down to the street below. Peter followed him and held him at bladepoint, but spared him for the promise to leave and never return. After the fight was over, Peter was congratulated, and Sheriff Bladepoint deemed him a true Super. They built the MBH, and Peter took the alias of Baby Intelligence. The War Baby Intelligence continued his quest to conquer the NoHeads. Meanwhile, he took several mutants under his wing, starting with Sebiscuits. However, Sebiscuits betrayed him and killed Paige. Rotta and Greg were killed right before. Though he loved all his members equally, Lindsay was easily his most trusted ally. Eventually all the NoHeads except Sebiscuits were killed by the S.M.S.B.’s collected efforts. First Battle of the Yellowstone Base Determined to rescue Role, locate the new base, and destroy the NoHeads, Baby Intelligence, accompanied by Lindsay, Baby Strength, and Force Baby, was able to locate and open the Chamber using his fluency in German. Once they got down into the Chamber, it was not long before they encountered Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. Mean King quickly took down Force Baby. While Burnbottom engaged Baby Strength and Lindsay, Baby Intelligence slipped away, but not before seeing Baby Strength go down. During the battle, Baby Intelligence ventured down into the control room and quickly located the blabberish voice box. He used his sword to destroy the box inside the Chamber, then escaped a burst of flames thereafter.  Baby Intelligence returned to confront Hell Burnbottom, after he had grievously wounded Lindsay. After deflecting Burnbottom’s powers, among which was lightning, Intelligence resorted to sword combat. A sword duel began between the two and Intelligence almost managed to defeat Burnbottom, however the NoHead telekinetically dropped a pillar over Lindsay and Baby Strength. Intelligence had to turn and push them away. As the pillar crashed, Burnbottom made his escape. Ambush and Discovery Baby Intelligence was chatting merrily with the other members when he encountered a NoHead probe droid watching them. Intelligence sensed the intrusion and struck the droid down, yet the damage was already done. The NoHead Hell Burnbottom had been trailing the S.M.S.B. and recovered his destroyed probe during the night. The next morning, everyone boarded the Pinewood Derby, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay taking up the rear. As they approached, they were intercepted by Burnbottom who nearly knocked down Lindsay with his speeder. Baby Intelligence fought the villain in a vicious sword duel as the ship took off behind him. As they dueled, Burnbottom sensed that Baby Intelligence was growing tired and decided to press the attack. Jumping high, the baby managed to land on the boarding ramp as the ship soared away, leaving Burnbottom behind in their garage. However, the Pinewood Derby was nearly out of fuel. Baby Intelligence landed in the back of a junkyard.  Hoping to find some fuel, Baby Intelligence entered the shop, where he encountered the junk dealer Albert Herrington and his slave, a mutant baby named Tyler. The boy possessed incredible power. Baby Intelligence agreed to help Tyler, who was building a skyracer. In the junkyard, he acquired necessary machine parts—a mass coupler and a servo control system for the racing vehicle. This section assumes a deleted scene really happened. It may not have occurred canonically. Albert agreed to hold a skyrace, and promised that if Tyler won, he would get to join them. In order to bet on Tyler during the Great Sky Race, Baby Intelligence agreed to meet Empress Zira, Queen of the U.S.A., in order to borrow money from the monarch. He met her assistant soon after. He gave him directions, which led to an arena under Zira’s throne room. Zira offered Intelligence 25 dollars if he could defeat her monstrous champion in a death match. Intelligence was able to achieve victory over the beast, and took the money. He then left the arena after Zira. Impressed by his skill and cunning, Zira opened the exit. Intelligence found himself in a lounge and asked the tailor where to find his transport. The tailor took him to the transport, and he hurried back to New York City. After returning the transport, Intelligence regrouped with the others in the grandstands. Assumption ends here. Baby Intelligence then headed down to the starting line, and met with Tyler. When he arrived there, someone had stolen the ignition key from Tyler’s racer. Intelligence tracked down the thief around the bottom of the arena and removed a loose block in the wall, which took him to another room where he encountered the scavenger, who refused to return the key and attacked Intelligence. Mechanized blasters appeared and fired at Intelligence during the clash. Intelligence was forced to kill the scavenger and destroy the guns; he then brought the key back to Tyler. Ultimately, Tyler won the race. Later, Baby Intelligence was able to release him from slavery as planned, when he bet Albert on the boy’s victory at the Great Skyrace. The wager also resulted in obtaining fuel for their ship. Baby Intelligence applied the fuel, then returned to free Tyler. Outside of the junkyard, Baby Intelligence sold Tyler’s racer to Whammo, then went to find Tyler. He found him saying goodbye to an old friend. As they left, Baby Intelligence handed Tyler the money he had acquired by selling the plane.  Baby Intelligence and Tyler returned to the junkyard, where he revealed that the baby had been freed from slavery. Excited, Tyler said goodbye to Albert and agreed to go with Intelligence to train as an S.M.S.B. member. His new name would be Telekinibabe. With their means to return to the NoHead base secured, Baby Intelligence and his new charge headed to the backyard to meet up with their companions. Both mounted the Pinewood Derby, and everyone took off at last. Alliance Telekinibabe convinced Baby Intelligence to take them to the police to form an alliance. Upon their return to the police station, they landed in the swamps. While Baby Strength went to find the police, Intelligence waited with the others, discussing on whether the police could be swayed. He also told Telekinibabe what was to happen. Baby Strength emerged from the swamp, stating that the city had been abandoned, so he led the S.M.S.B. to the older station. On the way, they battled many NoHead troops, who were sometimes already fighting policemen. The laser cannons proved especially essential to sink a NoHead Ocean Transport and to travel up the lake. After that, they encountered five more Aqua Rockets guarding a bridge, along with more regular Rockets. Past the bridge, the Derby swerved past a set of ruins. After the ruins, they faced 7 more Rockets. They soon arrived at the old police station, where Baby Intelligence attempted to convince Sheriff Bladepoint to unify with them and oust the NoHeads for good. Bladepoint agreed, and the two warring groups hastily put an end to their dispute to concentrate on a more pressing issue: the common foe. Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint then formed a plan to bring the NoHeads to justice. The plan would consist of him leading a strike team into the NoHead base and capture the NoHeads, while at the same time the Police Grand Army, led by Dexter and Force Baby, would lead a ground assault to distract the Rocket army. Second Battle of the Yellowstone Base After Sheriff Bladepoint joined them, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay started out aiding Bladepoint and his group after they infiltrated the city. The babies were walking along the deserted streets of the base when they were attacked by a Rocket on an NBV vehicle. They reflected its bullets back at it, destroying the Rocket and causing the platform to crash, intact. The two babies decided to ride it and another one they found through the streets, destroying numerous Rockets and Bratpros before they eventually dismounted at the cliffs surrounding the base. They then proceeded to track down the base. Lindsay suggested they use the latch, but Baby Intelligence said they were surely removed by now. When they found it, they rejoined the Sheriff’s strikeforce outside of the Yellowstone Hangar. Baby Intelligence and Lindsay led the team inside, where they faced resistance from Rockets, which were quickly eliminated, but not before the droids alerted the NoHeads themselves. The strike force was discovered, and with Rocket reinforcements on the way, Lindsay was asked to assist the resistance in securing the hangar by destroying the 4 power cells powering the doors. A policeman individually lowered the shields on the power cells, and Lindsay sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Baby Intelligence’s case, sword cover while Lindsay was disabling the power cells. They faced several Rockets, along with robotic fighters in walker mode which rose up from below the hangar. Lewis ordered the police to regroup, and the strike force moved toward the third floor. Then the doors opened, revealing the familiar warrior wielding his double-bladed sword Baby Intelligence had engaged twice. Parting from Baby Strength, the two babies moved to attack him. After Hell Burnbottom appeared, Baby Strength and the police continued the long way, but they were then pinned down by a squad of Bratpros. Telekinibabe, taking refuge in a local skyfighter, accidentally took off, destroyed the droids with the craft’s far stronger laser cannon blasts, and headed to the control station. The babies and NoHead engaged in a duel that waged on into the Generator Complex while everyone else left the hangar through a separate door. While the Sheriff and his posse went to stop Brute Gunray and Mean King, the two babies engaged Burnbottom. The sword duel was frenzied and brutal, moving through the hangar and into the Generator Complex, where they fought on the precarious catwalks. When Burnbottom kicked Lindsay over the edge of the catwalk they were fighting on, Baby Intelligence was forced to continue the duel alone. While his student rushed to catch up, Intelligence and Burnbottom moved on, passing through an impenetrable force field system to a bottomless pit. The fields closed between them, separating the combatants momentarily, but also separated Lindsay from Baby Intelligence, 9 shields apart. Intelligence took advantage of the break in the duel to crouch down and meditate. When the shields deactivated, Intelligence immediately attacked Burnbottom while Lindsay rushed to help her Master. However, the shields closed again, preventing Lindsa from aiding her mentor. Although Baby Intelligence was one of the best duelists of all time, his preferred practice of Form IV proved disadvantageous in the confined space of the cooling pit, as Ataru required a wide, open space for its energetic acrobatics and multi-angular bladework. Also, Burnbottom had the advantage of experience and pure strength, while at the same time recognizing his opponent’s weariness. The end result was Baby Intelligence being hit in the face with Burnbottom’s hilt, leaving him stunned and slashed. Baby Intelligence faked death from the blow. Meanwhile, Burnbottom turned his attention to Lindsay and taunted the baby, saying that he had found her Master somewhat disappointing. Lindsay rushed to face Burnbottom as soon as the shields opened, and as she continued to duel Burnbottom, Lindsay succeeded in slicing the NoHead’s double-bladed sword hilt in half, but was then knocked into the pit. Though Lindsay managed to hold onto the edge of the pit, she lost her sword, leaving her defenseless. Ultimately, Lindsay defeated Burnbottom when she apparated from the pit, called her Master’s sword to her hand, and felled the villain. Volcanic Clash Baby Intelligence was reminded of Sebiscuits’ existence by a newspaper article, and purusued him along with the other members of the S.M.S.B. After a chase, Sebiscuits drove them into a volcano. Once Sebiscuits climbed inside, Intelligence attempted to reason with the NoHead. Sebiscuits refused to be swayed, and Intelligence resultedly drew his sword. With a murderous battle cry, Sebiscuits drew his and leaped at Intelligence, and a great battle began. Sebiscuits viciously drove Baby Intelligence back through the complex with his mastery of Ataru, however he was unable to penetrate Intelligence’s mastery of the same form. Their bout in the control room of the volcano deactivated the energy shield protecting the settlement, so when their fight spread to the collection arms of the facility, they were forced to dodge a rain of fire. While they were fighting, the lava caused the collection arms structure to weaken and eventually collapse and break loose. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits continued to fight on the collection arm as it floated down a lava river, but Baby Intelligence leaped off onto one of the platforms floating above the river. He turned to find his enemy perched on another platform, having leaped from the structure before it plunged to oblivion. As their fight continued they floated back upriver. Baby Intelligence desperately tried to reason with Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits seemed beyond redemption. As their battle edged close to shore, Baby Intelligence took his chance and leaped onto the shore, gaining the high ground over Sebiscuits. Although Intelligence warned Sebiscuits off, the NoHead refused and lunged at his former master, only to have his right arm and both legs cut off, sending the NoHead tumbling down the lava bank. As Baby Intelligence watched Sebiscuits scream in agony, his old apprentice screamed hatred for him. Intelligence stared at his old apprentice, sadness in his eyes and replied that he still loved him despite his sins. As he watched Sebiscuits’ graphic near-immolation from the heat of the lava, he retrieved the NoHead’s sword. However, he changed his mind and rescued the Dark Lord from what was almost a horrific fiery demise. After being rebuilt in a life-support suit, Sebiscuits thanked Intelligence for saving him and begged for a reapplication to the S.M.S.B. Later Life Growing Up After that fateful duel, Baby Intelligence built a motor home and rallied the S.M.S.B. in a mission to purge any criminals in the U.S.A. and wipe all evil off their country. Upon returning two years later, he continued to train the other members. In 2025 he took the name of Master Intelligence, which he would go by for life. He also conversed with the ghosts of Rotta Hecks and Paige often, usually in private. The NoHeads' Return Master Intelligence was 14 when the NoHeads returned. Then he was still teaching the S.M.S.B. when Cynthia Thomas joined and took the name of Red X. He continued teaching after Lindsay’s warning but soon took action. He found Lindsay was dueling Burnbottom, but struggling. Subsequently an intense duel erupted between all three mutants; arguably the most powerful of their time. They all displayed a deep talent, though Burnbottom was forced to flee the battle after Master Intelligence imprisoned him within a dome of water. As Burnbottom fled, he briefly possessed Lindsay, hoping that Master Intelligence would sacrifice the teenager in an attempt to kill him. However, Red X arrived and hit Burnbottom with a fatal beam from his own weapon. Once he was back at the MBH, he had a talk with Lindsay and Red X. Eventually, he started a yearbook with Lindsay. Death It is unknown how Baby Intelligence died, though it is indicated that he died sometime after he turned 23. Physical Description As a baby, Peter was described to be at the expected height for his age but at a surprising weight. He wore a blue-and-black suit resembling Mr. Incredible’s and a cap binding decorative glasses. As a teen he was taller and no longer wore the cap. Instead he had slightly bushy tan hair. Personality and Traits While he was gradually a nice person, Baby Intelligence definitely had a dark side concerning his intolerance for misbehavior. To his students, he could appear as either very strict or like a grandfatherly figure, testing them to mental and physical extremes one moment and showing warmth the next. To all his pupils, who he loved with all his heart, he was humble and strict. He was almost as famous for being a great teacher as an incredible duelist. Although he sought to take the NoHeads under custody at first, the chance at arrest for those so powerful and irrevocably evil soon proved no longer an option as far as Baby Intelligence was concerned. His devotion was irrevocable, and he had incredible wisdom far beyond his years. Fourteen years later he was more serious-minded and less resilient, but besides these he hadn’t changed much. Powers & Abilities Baby Intelligence was widely considered the strongest person in North America. Apart from his incredible telekinetic abilities, Intelligence was a master of sword combat, and was widely acknowledged as being perhaps the greatest duelist of his time despite being trained as a policeman. Although a master of all forms, his preferred style was Form IV, as it allowed him to compensate for his limited reach and stature. His technique consisted of the pure basics of Ataru taken to their highest possible levels. Despite his young age and short stature, Intelligence displayed amazing speed and dexterity, leaping through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent’s defenses. Much of his combat style relied on jumps and acrobatics, which he was beyond capable of. Despite the fact that Intelligence’s primary Form was Ataru, he demonstrated an extreme level of skill with regard to deflecting bullets. However, in his teen years, Intelligence had a more controlled fighting style combining Ataru and Shien. He also possessed an extraordinary level of aptitude with telekinesis. He demonstrated on one occasion the ability to telekinetically lift and carry a crane, and proved able to keep his body upward by such means at age 7. In their duel Burnbottom proved unable to overcome the baby with the use of telekinetically thrown objects. Despite the sheer power that Mr. Stupid NoHead himself possessed, Intelligence was able to catch him off guard with a telekinetic push just before their duel. A master practitioner of the ability, Intelligence was adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his return to the police station during Operation: Purge. In addition, Baby Intelligence could feel the deaths of individual people and identify them from all around. It was believed by Burnbottom that, if Intelligence should ever fall to the dark side, his powers would be capable of annihilating even the Death Angel himself. Intelligence even beat Mr. Stupid NoHead, Mean King, and Sebiscuits in direct combat. However, despite his great power and skill, Intelligence strongly disliked combat in general, and was even a bit disdainful of the idea that “greatness” could be achieved through martial prowess. Relationships Sebiscuits The first stage of their relationship was similar to that between a father and a son and Sebiscuits was, along with Lindsay, his most trusted members. Sebiscuits had great respect for his master and considered him a wise role model. However, Baby Intelligence’s patient and peaceful ways clashed with his apprentice’s arrogant and prideful attitude. They would often disagree about politics. Ultimately, the antagonism that they would show, sometimes rather violently, turned into playful bickering. However, their relationship turned darker due to Baby Intelligence’s extended strife to give everyone equal attention. When Sebiscuits fell to the dark side, Baby Intelligence was heartbroken. During their duel, Baby Intelligence kept trying to find a trace of his old apprentice in the monster he had become but it was in vain and he finally accepted that Sebiscuits was gone. However, Baby Intelligence wasn’t able to finish Sebiscuits off and saved him from the flames. After this duel, their relationship became fruitful again. Rotta Hecks Baby Intelligence only lived with Rotta for the first week of his life before his abandonment in space. Having a very close relationship with his mother, it broke his heart to e neglected by her, and even more so to discover her evil. Still he remained loving and persistent to make amends with her at some point. When she died, this failed. Her early death when he was just 2 months old foiled these attempts and shook him. As a result he tried to kill NoHead, and unleashed a brutal asault. He vowed never to let anyone he loved be harmed again. Her death was somewhat made up for when she returned to counsel with him and chat as a ghost. Greg Hecks Baby Intelligence barely knew his father. However, Greg still loved him despite his powers, but his fear overcame that and he agreed to abandon him. Intelligence never saw his father again, for he was unable to return to Earth as a ghost. This made him utterly sad. Lindsay Kellerman Baby Intelligence loved Lindsay dearly, going as far to spare an unnamed antagonist in 2042 with the sole intention of saving her by doing so. Intelligence would also not give up on saving Lindsay after she was thrown toward a fire pit by NoHead, nor when Burnbottom nearly ran over her on his speeder bike. After their first clash, he told her that he hadn’t doubted her, after she told him that she knew he would save her. Intelligence’s desire to keep Lindsay safe went beyond the battlefield into his teachings to her. Though she was skilled in the classic Shii-Cho, Intelligence began teaching her Ataru and Niman, two powerful forms he was greatly skilled in. There is also much evidence to support that Intelligence’s attachment of Lindsay was as great as his attachment to Rotta and Paige. Though Intelligence was overly careful, Lindsay’s presence seemed to soften this precaution. The MBH attack seemed to be a milestone for their relationship, as he promised the MBH and the leadership of the S.M.S.B. would be hers when he died. Nearing the end of the Second NoHead war, Intelligence still held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to strongly believe that Lindsay had a good reason for distrusting Red X. However, he also realized that he could not help her directly as it would have been wrong. He also managed to help them make up. Mr. Stupid NoHead Mr. Stupid NoHead was Baby Intelligence’s archenemy from the start. They had always expressed an emity of each other, NoHead even admitting he was the one person he hated more than Paige. Intelligence remained determined to destroy him in order to end world domination. By Sebiscuits’ first spying session they were evenly matched in combat, able to duel almost quicker than the eye could follow. Appearances Zero to Hero The Second Hero The S.M.S.B. The Last Battle Pride of the Super Babies The Blabberish Singer Revenge of Hell Burnbottom An Ended Generation The Final Chapter The X-Children - Part 1 The X-Children - Part 2